Never want to let you go
by BubbleFishRainbow
Summary: A love story between a girl and the famous Niall Horan. "I was afraid that if I hugged you I would never be able to let go." That's all I have for now! BTW this is not really a one-shot it may have like 3-4 chapters.


Hi! Just to let you know I was like half asleep when I thought of this! (I usually come up with good stories at night). I hope you enjoy! BTW for the main girl character you can imagine her how ever you want… Just maybe not one of those perfect teen girls that are like "oh I'm not pretty" but they actually are, but you know what you can imagine whatever you want… Sorry I'll start the story now.

* * *

_Janie Serrano's POV_

We opened the door to the coffee shop and strolled in. We ordered our drinks and headed back outside and settled ourselves on the nearest bench. "It's gotten worse." I said sipping my drink.

"She won't stop talking about it." Gia replied.

"It's not like I hate them. But it's just gotten annoying… Like really annoying." I replied.

"Whatcha talkin' bout'?" An Irish accented boy asked as he made a gesture towards the bench asking if he could sit. I scooted over and nodded.

"One Direction, our friend is obsessed with them." I responded. Gia nodded from next to me. I tried to get a good look at his face, but failing seeing it was mostly covered by his large sunglasses and hat. I could only catch a few wisps of blond/brunette hair sticking out.

"I see… I take it you're not as obsessed as her." He said slowly nodding his head.

"I'm not obsessed at all. I don't even like them that much. Their cute and all but their music is just not my type." I turned to Gia. "What about you?" I asked nudging her with my elbow.

"Hmm, what?" She said turning her attention up from her phone.

"What do you think of One Direction?"

"Well, there you know… Hot, funny, good singers, hot…" She replied nodding before she turned her head back down to her phone.

"What do you think?" I asked as I turned back to the stranger sitting next to us. He shrugged.

"Who do you think is the cutest?" He asked.

"I don't know, they're all pretty cute. Harry's kinda cute, Zayn is really bad-ass looking, Louis is really funny, Niall really hot, Liam is also pretty funny. So ya." I looked over at him noticing he was staring at the ground and slightly blushing. Why the heck was he blushing? Weirdo. As though he could tell what I was thinking he looked up at me over the edge of his sunglasses. I caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes.

"You look familiar… I don't know what it is but for some reason I recognize you" I said leaning in trying to get a better look. He reached up and took off his glasses for a moment. I stared for a second before he put them back on. "That's it! You look like that dude from One Direction! Umm… That one dude." I said snapping my fingers trying to remember the name.

"Niall?" He asked.

"Yes! That dude…" I said my voice fading… I mentally and physically facepalmed myself.

"I am Niall." He said raising one eyebrow.

"I know… I know…" I remembered the conversation we just had… I had said he was hot… Right to his face… Ohh so that's why he was blushing… I felt my face turn bright red.

"So… You think I'm hot…" He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I took a long sip of my drink to avoid answering the question. "So love, what's your name?" I melted when he said 'love'. I love Irish accent.

"Janie, Janie Serrano…" I said trying not to stutter.

"Nice to meet you Janie." He said picking up my hand and kissing it. "My name's Niall, Niall Horan."

"I know that." I replied gently pulling my hand away. I suddenly remembered Gia. I turned to see her looking at me wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll leave you two love birds along now." She said as she stood up tucking her phone into her back pocket. "Make good choices you two." She said making the 'I got my eye's on you' gesture.

"Wait, don't leave me alone!" I said reaching out to her. I was too late she had already walked out of hearing range. I turned back to him. He was staring at me over the rims of his sunglasses. I looked down trying to hide my blushing.

"How old are you love?"

"18"

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"I like to eat food." I said looking at him. We soon got into a good discussion about random things like food, cats, and other things like that. After about an hour of talking Gia came back.

"I see you two are getting along well." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Sorry to break it to ya, but we gotta go soon… Like now…" She said pointing in the direction of the car. I stood up to follow Gia but only to be stopped by Niall. He grabbed my wrist and lightly pulled me down onto the bench again.

"Phone." He demanded putting his hand out. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. He took it and added himself to the contacts. I took my phone back and stood up to leave. "One more thing." He said taking hold of my wrist once more. He took off his sunglasses and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes went wide with shock. I stood there having no idea what to do. I eventually decided to kiss back. "Will you go out with me?" He asked between kisses.

"I-uh-um-w-well-s-su-I-d-dd" I stuttered not able to control what was coming out.

"Please?" He gave me puppy dog eyes. I nodded my head as we resumed kissing. He soon gently pulled away from the kiss. He quickly put the sunglasses back on. "Farewell my love." He said picking up my hand and kissing it. I turned back to Gia and we headed towards the car.

"Hey. Heyyy." She said nudging me. "Soo"

"Shut up." I said lightly pushing her face away. We got into the car and she droveme back to my house. She drove into my driveway and stopped the car.

"What's his name?!" She said turning around quickly to face me.

"Niall."

"Funny, just like that guy from One Dir-"

"His name's Niall Horan." I said cutting her off. She turned her head back forward, still processing the information I gave her. After a few seconds she flipped her head back towards me.

"Your dating Niall from One Direction?!" She shrieked. I nodded my head slightly. "...Sweet… Well go get inside, your mom must be worried." I hoped out of the car.

"Bye Gia!"

"Bye Janie! See ya later! Text me!" I watched her car drive off in the direction of her house.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I ran up stairs to my bedroom and tossed on my fuzzy pjs. I pulled myself under the warm covers. I reached out and grabbed my phone. I check the contacts. Sure enough Niall Horan was in there. I stared at his name. Yup, it wasn't a dream. I set my phone down only to pick it up and check it again a few minutes later. It wasn't a dream. I repeated this at least 100 times before falling into a warm deep sleep.

* * *

I hoped you like it! I know it moved REALLY, and I'm sorry but I didn't feel like making it take forever till he finally asked her out. Please review!


End file.
